One type of electrical connector includes multiple terminals or contacts lying in a block of insulative material, and a shell assembly surrounding the insulative material. The shell assembly includes a hood that extends forwardly from a shell to receive another connector having mating contacts. Where radio interference is a problem, an EMI/RFI (electromagnetic interference and radiofrequency interference) shield is desirable to bridge the gap between the hood and the mating connector, to ground any currents induced by radio waves so they do not appear on the mating contacts. Where the connector is to include such a shield and must fit into a narrow space, problems can arise in making the hood portion of the shell assembly thin enough. One possibility is to form the hood of resilient material and to slit it to form resilient fingers. However, slitting of the hood weakens it, and provides too easy access for radio interference as well as for damaging objects. A connector with a thin hood portion that included an effective EMI/RFI shield, as well as a reliable and highly protective hood, and which was of small thickness, would be of considerable value.